


Black's legacy

by liebemagneto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, School, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сириус не вспоминал о семье. Ему было плевать на всех Блэков вместе взятых, и ему доставляло удовольствие быть в их доме вместе с тем, кого мать назвала бы грязнокровкой — даже несмотря на то, что это неправда — и выставила бы за порог.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black's legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Автору ближе транслитерация имени Люпина, чем вариант, предложенный издательством Росмэн.
> 
> Написано для WTF-2016.  
> [зеркало на фикбуке.](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4229007)

Сириус не был удивлён, когда шляпа определила его на Гриффиндор. Он поднялся со стула, ощущая на себе множество озадаченных взглядов, и широко улыбнулся. Два года спустя та же шляпа отправила Регулуса на Слизерин — и в этом тоже не было ничего удивительного. Сириус прекрасно понимал, что теперь в школе появился шпион, который будет жаловаться матери на непутёвого старшего брата, позор семьи.

Сириус не играл в квиддич, хотя именно он уговорил Джеймса записаться на первую тренировку. Сириус хватался за всё на свете, быстро увлекался и так же быстро остывал, ему всего было мало — и в команду факультета он так и не попал. Но летать он любил; высоко и долго, пока пальцы не сведёт от холода. Регулус, разумеется, стал ловцом, гордостью семейства. Блэком, которого ставили в пример.

Сириус никогда не слушал эти наставления — младший брат его раздражал. Он путался под ногами, совал нос не в свои дела. И ходил всюду с таким лицом, что у Сириуса неизменно возникало желание замахнуться как следует и стереть «блэковскую» ухмылку с его губ.

Однако большую часть времени Сириус даже не вспоминал о брате. У него были друзья, и перед ними — огромный мир возможностей. А Регулус и дальше может собирать идиотские вырезки из газет о злодеяниях Тёмного Лорда. Однажды и он повзрослеет.

***

На пятом курсе у друзей появился секрет. Сириус и раньше подозревал, но теперь был уверен: Ремус Люпин — оборотень. Это многое объясняло — и шрамы, и плохое настроение, и странное поведение самого тихого и спокойного мародёра из всех. Даже Питер не был таким серьёзным.

Сириус неоднократно хотел спросить, откуда у Ремуса все эти шрамы, но тот постоянно уходил от ответа. Он понимал, что некоторые темы не хочется обсуждать вообще ни с кем, но любопытство буквально съедало Сириуса изнутри.

Теперь же всё встало на свои места.

Когда пришло время первого занятия по трансфигурации, Сириус уже знал, в кого превратится. И дело было не столько в имени-созвездии и черноте фамилии, сколько в нём самом. Волкодавов вывели именно для охоты на этих диких животных, они — единственные, кто способен одержать победу в неравной хватке. Сириус тоже был единственным, кто мог укротить звериный нрав Ремуса, помочь ему совладать с бесконечным лунным циклом и успокоить.

Тот и правда становился другим в объятиях Сириуса. Именно Ремус утаскивал Сириуса сразу после ужина на улицу и вёл к своему любимому дереву, под которым обычно читал днём. Вечерами они валялись под раскидистыми ветвями, надёжно укрытые листвой, и целовались до саднящих губ. Сириус запускал пальцы под форму и недовольно ворчал, когда Ремус не позволял ему забраться ладонью под слабо застёгнутый ремень.

— Не здесь, — шептал он, — нас могут увидеть.

Их действительно видели — в лучах полуденного солнца: Северус, неудачно выбравший время для прогулок; Регулус, следующий за братом по пятам. Первым обычно занимался Джеймс, под насмешливые возгласы зрителей упражняясь в искусстве тонких и не очень оскорблений, второй же был более осторожен и старался не попадаться на глаза. Сириус не страдал паранойей и большую часть времени был занят более важными делами — например, поеданием шоколада с рук смущённого Ремуса, который явно не любил выставлять свои чувства напоказ.

А стоило быть осмотрительнее. Чем дольше Регулус ошивался рядом, тем больше узнавали преподаватели. Так декан отправил друзей на отработку за ночную вылазку в Хогсмид, конфисковал пару бутылок огневиски и разослал родителям непутёвых студентов предупреждающие письма. На следующий день Сириус получил кричалку, которая лишь чудом не разразилась громкой тирадой на весь обеденный зал.

Голос матери он ненавидел. Все слова, вырывающиеся из письма, пролетали мимо ушей. Позор, грязнокровки, посмотри на своего брата… Сириус Блэк разбил сердце матери и был этому рад.

Когда семья Поттеров приняла его в своём доме с распростёртыми объятиями, Сириус и вовсе позабыл о родных. От фактически чужой и незнакомой женщины, матери Джеймса, он получил то, чего никогда не знал — любовь и заботу. Позже к ним присоединился и Ремус, который водил Сириуса по ночному Лондону и показывал дивный маггловский мир. Они ходили в кино — нелепые движущиеся картинки не особо интересовали Сириуса, зато там он мог спокойно целовать Ремуса, отвлекая того от фильма, и ласкать его между ног сквозь мягкую ткань брюк. Ремус определённо наслаждался этими играми.

В семнадцать лет Сириус узнал, что дядя — единственный человек в семье, который относился к старшему сыну Блэков с симпатией, — оставил ему огромное наследство: один из домов, принадлежавших семье, и сотни тысяч галлеонов, хранящихся в банке.

Теперь у Сириуса было своё место, где он мог принимать гостей и куда он мог вернуться на рождественских каникулах вместе с Ремусом, чтобы проверить на прочность все столы и диваны.

И когда Ремус стонал, покусывая его шею и царапая голую спину, когда тот извивался под влажным телом и беспомощно цеплялся пальцами за столешницу или комод, Сириус не вспоминал о семье. Ему было плевать на всех Блэков вместе взятых, и ему доставляло удовольствие быть в их доме вместе с тем, кого мать назвала бы грязнокровкой — даже несмотря на то, что это неправда — и выставила бы за порог.

На седьмом курсе Сириус всерьёз подумывал познакомить Ремуса с родителями. В своём роде последняя насмешка в лицо матери, безустанно кричавшей об осквернении и позоре. О, сколько заклятий и насмешек Сириус бросал в её портрет, намертво приклеенный к стене дома номер двенадцать!

Он был готов ко всему.

***

Ремусу этот план почему-то не понравился.

— Сириус, я очень ценю твоё желание, но… Потерпи хотя бы до окончания школы, — он улыбнулся, стоически выдерживая тяжёлый взгляд Сириуса. Они сидели в богом забытом крыле замка, отважно решив прогулять Зелья. Профессор снимет как минимум по пять очков с каждого, но оба прекрасно знали, что Лили Эванс их прикроет. И не только потому что они друзья Джеймса.

— Ты боишься?

— Сириус, — Ремус громко вздохнул и поднялся со скамьи, начав беспокойно мерить помещение шагами. — Сириус, твоя семья… Мой отец может и волшебник, но я…

Сириус молча наблюдал за метаниями друга. Ремус говорил о какой-то чепухе, жестикулировал и даже повышал голос, но все слова вновь пролетали мимо. Сириус просто не слушал, улыбаясь одними глазами. От неуверенности Ремуса не осталось и следа, он менялся за считанные секунды, и Сириус в который раз убедился, как обманчиво первое впечатление. Возможно, Ремус действительно слишком много времени проводил в библиотеке и прилежно учился, оставаясь в стороне, когда мародёры устраивали едва ли не драки со слизеринцами, но в нём была та же страсть и жажда приключений, общения и впечатлений. Всё своё детство Ремус был один — опасный, болезненный, окутанный тревогой. Но Сириус наравне с другими пообещал, что с этих пор он больше никогда не будет один.

Он подался вперёд и схватил край мантии Ремуса, заставляя того остановиться. Дёрнув на себя, Сириус прижался к губам склонившегося друга. Кто знал, что их дружба зайдёт так далеко?

Сириус целовал голодно, почти грубо, продолжая тянуть за одежду. Ремус уселся на его колени, нависая, и обнял за шею, тут же зарываясь пальцами в непослушных чёрных волосах. Его тихий стон затерялся в стенах пустого коридора, прокатившись, казалось, по всему замку.

Никто не смотрел на время, никто не оглядывался по сторонам. Мир крутился только вокруг них. Ремус приподнялся, позволяя расстегнуть свои брюки, и задрожал всем телом, стоило Сириусу сжать пальцами его член через бельё.

— Сириус, не здесь…

Сириус предостерегающе зарычал, покрывая поцелуями открытую из-за сбившегося ворота рубашки шею. Ремус ловил и останавливал настойчивые руки, не позволяя раздеть до конца, вжимался пахом в ладонь и стонал в бесконечный поцелуй. Он раскраснелся, растрепавшиеся волосы спадали на влажный лоб. С трудом отстранив Сириуса от себя, он улыбнулся и осторожно слез с его колен, чтобы протянуть руку, намереваясь отвести хотя бы в туалет.

Но Сириус не пошевелился. Он даже не смотрел на Ремуса. Загнанно дыша, он уставился на что-то за его спиной. Ремус не успел обернуться, а Сириус уже резко вскочил со скамьи и угрожающе выдвинулся вперёд, закрывая того спиной, как настоящий пёс-защитник. С третьей попытки Ремус дрожащими пальцами застегнул ширинку и, наконец, повернулся.

Регулус.

Он стоял в тени, но предательские лучи солнца, выглянувшего из-за туч, выдавали его, выделяя лицо ярким пятном в темноте. Кажется, Регулус даже не пытался спрятаться, наоборот, он очевидно хотел, чтобы его заметили.

— Полукровка? Ты и правда позор семьи, — Регулус не кричал, но в коридоре было так тихо, что можно было услышать, как по каменному полу бежит паук. Слизеринец ухмыльнулся и быстро направился прочь.

— Сириус! Не надо, пусть идёт! — Ремус попытался остановить друга, удержав за предплечье. Но через пару дней должна была взойти полная луна, и у него практически не было сил, чтобы хоть как-то помешать Сириусу, рвущемуся в бой.

Тот с легкостью вырвался и побежал за братом.

— Стой, трус проклятый! Я до тебя доберусь!

— Сириус! — Ремусу ничего не оставалось делать, как устремиться следом. Он был уверен: если не вмешаться, Сириус убьёт Регулуса или покалечит так, что родная мать не узнает.

Регулус был быстрым и юрким, сразу видно — ловец. Но у Сириуса преимущество было в другом: он знал замок лучше его основателей. За семь лет друзья исследовали каждый коридор, каждую комнату, каждый переход и каждую лестницу, воссоздав в точности схему на волшебной карте, которую в конце концов конфисковал Филч. Сириус вытащил палочку и на бегу бросил в спину брата заклинание — оно пролетело мимо.

Они выскочили на улицу — эта погоня уже стала раздражать. Регулус — трус, изворотливый гадёныш. Маменькин сынок, делающий всё, чтобы порадовать эту проклятую семью. Чего ждать от человека, который восхищается Тёмным Лордом? Регулус вообще собирался вступить в ряды Пожирателей, а за это Сириус презирал его ещё больше.

Он сам не заметил, как оказался на поле для квиддича. Погода стояла прекрасная, но ещё шли уроки, поэтому тренировок не было. Сириус снова швырнул заклинание, которое в этот раз попало точно в цель. Регулус рухнул на землю и не смог подняться из-за брата, навалившегося сверху. Сириус замахнулся и ударил прямо по носу.

Они возились на траве, как собаки, вцепившись друг в друга мёртвой хваткой. Сириус бил с силой, вкладывая всю свою ненависть и злость, накопившуюся за долгие годы. Регулус пинался, брыкался и кусался, но не бил в ответ, практически не имея возможности, лишь давил пальцами и царапал лицо.

— Только посмей ей что-нибудь рассказать!

Кровь бешено пульсировала в висках, в ушах гудело, будто стадион был полон народа, но вместо игры в квиддич — драка, смертельный поединок гладиаторов, в котором выживет кто-то один. Но публики не было, не было и императора, решающего исход битвы.

Регулус захрипел, выгнулся, когда пальцы Сириуса остервенело сжали его шею — бездумно, жестоко. Он беспомощно ухватился за мантию старшего брата, стараясь сфокусировать взгляд.

— Сир….

Сириус искривил губы, будто пытаясь без слов показать, как его бесит даже голос Регулуса. Он хотел, чтобы тот заткнулся. Раз и навсегда. И мать вместе с ним.

_— Экспеллиармус!_

Красный луч отшвырнул Сириуса в сторону. Он проехался плечом по земле, приземлившись на бок, и сморщился от боли.

В размытой картинке он видел Ремуса, подбегающего к распластавшемуся на траве слизеринцу. Он протянул тому руку, чтобы помочь встать, но Регулус вдруг оттолкнул гриффиндорца от себя, подскочил на ноги и поковылял прочь, прижимая к разбитому носу рукав.

Сириус кое-как сел и потёр затылок. Он не хотел догонять брата, тупо смотря ему вслед до тех пор, пока его фигура не скрылась из вида. Ремус так и остался хмуро стоять неподалёку.

— Ты идиот, Сириус Блэк, — бросил он. — Настоящий идиот.

Теперь Сириус остался один. Он утёр рукой кровь с расцарапанного лица и лёг обратно на траву. Перед ним простиралось яркое голубое небо и проплывали пушистые облака, насекомые беспечно трещали под ухом, флаги факультетов развевались на тёплом ветру. Это был его матч, где вместо команд — собственная семья.

Сириус поднял перепачканные руки. Руки, которыми он пытался придушить собственного брата.

Сириус закрыл глаза и провалился в пустоту.

***

Через год Регулус станет Пожирателем Смерти. Ещё через два он умрёт сам — никто так и не узнает всей правды, мать обвинит старшего, теперь уже единственного сына в братоубийстве.

Чуть позднее весь мир признает Сириуса Блэком достойным наследником семейных традиций.

Но он сделал свой выбор сам.


End file.
